


First Kiss

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [556]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: wincest or j2 + 180 (prompt #180 part of the first kiss video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Kiss video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A
> 
> Where I got the list from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)
> 
> Also I don't accept any prompts on here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

When Jensen walked into the room, there was a guy standing there.

He was only a few inches taller than him, and Jensen had to admit, the guy was good looking.

The guy’s eyes locked onto Jensen, as he walked over.

“Hey.” Jensen said, sticking out a hand. He grinned awkwardly, and the other guy shook Jensen’s hand, returning the grin. “Name’s Jensen.”

“Jared.” The guy replied. “So…we have to…”

“Kiss? Yeah.” Jensen said, trying his best to ignore the cameras that were probably filming them at that very moment.

“This is so awkward.” Jared said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He couldn’t help grin at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Jensen was acting the same way.

“I know, I was thinking the same thing.” Jensen said. “Umm, you have a great smile.” Jensen complimented, trying to break the ice.

“Thanks. You’re eyes are absolutely stunning.” Jared complimented.

Jensen nodded, and grinned, and the two shuffled over to each other awkwardly, Jared pulling his hands out of his pockets, and starting to reach out for Jensen before he paused, and laughed, and Jensen realized how great that laugh sounded.

Jensen grinned himself, eyes crinkling in the corners, and he laughed too, Jared’s laugh being infectious.

“Umm, so I guess we go in for the kiss?” Jensen asked.

“Guess so….Jensen…right?”

“Yeah, Jensen, and you’re Jared.”

“Good at remembering names. That’s a plus.”

“Well, you know…” Jensen shrugged. The two moved forward again, staring each other in the eyes, before Jared took a deep breath and reached up, curling his hands around Jensen’s neck, and leaning down.

Jensen leaned up and his eyes shut as soon as his lips pressed to Jared’s, and he kissed Jared back with as much enthusiasm that Jared was kissing him.

Jensen seemed to get lost in the kiss and Jared’s soft lips, the only thing on his mind was the guy standing in front of him.

When they finally part, and Jensen opened his eyes, he watched Jared open his, and Jensen grinned.

“Good at remembering names and good at kissing.” Jared murmured softly. “Really good combo there, Jensen.”

“Yeah…I pride myself on that.” Jensen chuckled, eyes flickering from Jared’s lips to his eyes, wanting another kiss from the man.

_

After everything was said and done, and Jensen was leaving, Jared caught up to him.

“Jensen! Jensen, hey, I’m glad I caught up with you.” Jared said.

“What’s up?” Jensen asked.

“I was thinking that maybe we could hang out….maybe at the coffee shop down the road or something. We did share a pretty intimate kiss after all.” Jared shrugged, a lazy hopeful grin on his face.

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. Sounds like a good idea.” Jensen grinned. “C'mon. Let’s go.”

The two started walking down the road, chatting and learning about each other, each man grinning and laughing all along the way.


End file.
